general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernie Abrahms (Richard Fancy)
| spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Conan | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Bernard K. "Bernie" Abrahms was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Bernie had an identical twin brother, Benny, who appeared from 1997 to 2003. He was portrayed by actor Richard Fancy from 2006-2012. History Bernie comes to Port Charles in 2006 to work for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan as their accountant. At first, various characters get an eerie feeling about how much he looks like his deceased brother Benny, who used to be Sonny and Jason's accountant. Bernie explains that they were identical twin brothers. In 2009, Sam McCall and Damian Spinelli decide to open a private investigation business. Sam is denied a P.I. license because she does not have sufficient experience, and they cannot open the business without a license. Spinelli does some research online and finds that Bernie is an established P.I. He asks Bernie if they could use his license to open their business, saying that he could be a silent partner and they would do all the work. Bernie at first is hesitant, he is nervous about Spinelli running a business associated with his name and reputation. He is nervous because of the trouble Spinelli has caused in the past with the law. Jason and Sam both vouch for him, and Bernie finally agrees. On December 20, 2011, Bernie and Shawn Butler go to Pozzulo's to attend a mob meeting. Jason had sent them because both he and Sonny were out of town. When Shawn and Bernie go into Sonny's office, gunmen open fire and Bernie is hit in the chest. He is taken to General Hospital, undergoes surgery, and makes a full recovery. Shawn calls to tell Jason, who assumes the gunmen were meaning to kill him. On October 19, 2012, Bernie calls Jason frantically from Pier 52. He leaves a message on his answering machine telling him to get down there immediately, that he has to tell him something in person, and it's a matter of life and death. While waiting for Jason, Bernie recalls the night of his shooting back in December. While lying in the hospital, a man appearing to be Duke Lavery, but later revealed to be Cesar Faison disguised as Duke, was dressed as a doctor and told Bernie that the bullet was not meant for Jason after all, that it actually hit its intended target, on his orders. He told Bernie that the shooting was a warning to him and his family that he should cooperate with him or he'll hurt his family. He instructed him to transfer all of Sonny's assets to his daughter, Kristina. The man was working with Joe Scully, Jr., who wanted Sonny's assets. Joe had had his son, Trey Mitchell, marry Kristina, then Joe tried to kill her so that Trey would inherit everything. In October of 2012, the man appearing to be Duke, but really Faison, reappeared in Port Charles. Bernie now plans to tell Jason everything he knows. On October 22, Joe shows up on the pier, having been sent by Faison, and pulls a gun on Bernie. He shoots Bernie once, and just as he's about to shoot him again, Jason comes. When Joe tries to shoot Jason, Jason fatally shoots Joe first. Jason runs to Bernie, who tries to tell him "about the money," but before he can get it out, Faison shoots Jason from behind and dumps his bleeding body into the harbor. As Faison threatens to kill Joe for failing missions, Bernie calls Sonny and tells him that Jason is in trouble and orders him to come to Pier 52. Faison rids the phone and shoots Bernie, then he tries to shoot a fleeing Joe, but misses. After the paramedics and Sonny arrive, Bernie dies from his gunshot wounds. Crimes Committed *Transferred all of Sonny Corinthos' assets to his daughter, Kristina because Cesar Faison (impersonating Duke Lavery) told him to or else he had to kill him and his family 20, 2011; revealed Oct 2012 Health and Vitals *Shot in the chest and threatened by Cesar Faison (impersonating Duke Lavery) 20, 2011; revealed Oct 2012 *Died after being shot by Joe Scully, Jr. and then by Faison (impersonating Duke) 22, 2012 Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional twins Category:General Hospital characters Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s